liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Robinson
Jack Robinson (born 1 September 1993) is an English footballer who played as a defender for Liverpool from 2010 to 2014. Liverpool career Having been part of the Liverpool academy since 2008, Robinson gained attention by becoming the youngest player to play for Liverpool. At the age of just 16 years and 250 days, Robinson came on as an 88th minute substitute in the final game of the 2009-10 season against Hull on 9 May 2010. This beat the previous record of 17 years and 128 days, which was set by Max Thompson on 8 May 1974. Robinson said "I only found out for certain that I was in the squad on Saturday morning but it was completely unexpected. It’s a dream come true." He had to wait until the 2010-11 season for his second Liverpool appearance, coming on as a 22nd minute substitute against Arsenal. Kenny Dalglish praised Robinson (and Jon Flanagan) saying "We're delighted with what they've done and the fact it's been against Man City and Arsenal speaks volumes for them and the way they've been brought up". Robinson made his first start for Liverpool in a 5-0 victory over Birmingham City at Anfield the following week, in which he again gave an impressive performance. Robinson signed a long-term contract extension on 31 October 2011, and expressed his joy at signing it by saying "There was no doubt in my mind, I was just so excited the club were offering me a contract." Unfortunately for Robinson, injuries were to hamper his progress in the 2011-12 season. He did manage two first team appearances in the League Cup before being sidelined. Upon his return, he made a string of appearances for the Reserves towards the end of their campaign. Robinson made his return to the first-team at the start of the 2012-13 season, starting in a 1-0 Europa League victory over Hearts. He continued to appear mostly for the Reserves- now the Under 21s- and scored his first two Liverpool goals for the side, first on 27 August 2012 in a 3-1 win versus Crystal Palace, and then on 14 September 2012 in a 4-1 win away to Chelsea. On 27 January 2013, Robinson played in Liverpool's FA Cup tie away to League One side Oldham. Robinson's performance was heavily criticised as Liverpool suffered a shock 3-2 defeat and, with Liverpool chasing an equaliser late in the game, Robinson wasted a good opportunity by taking an ill-advised shot when Luis Suarez was available to be set up in the box. Suarez reacted angrily to Robinson, who then appeared to retaliate by telling Suarez to "f**k off." This infuriated Liverpool fans, many of whom took to Twitter to send Robinson angry messages. On 18 February 2013, Robinson joined Championship side Wolves on loan until the end of the season. Robinson returned to Liverpool in May 2013 after Wolves' relegation from The Championship, though he himself was lauded for his performances. He lined up for the Reds for the first time since his return in the U21s encounter with Manchester United on 14 May. On 1 August 2013, it was confirmed that Robinson would play for Blackpool on loan for the 2013-14 season. Upon his return, Robinson was included in the squad for the pre-season tour of the USA. Despite this, on 28 August 2014, it was confirmed that Robinson had joined QPR for a reported fee of £1,000,000. Honours Liverpool *League Cup: 1 (2012) Stats Notes *Aged 16, Robinson appeared on the Liverpool F.C. official site in the July 2010 edition of an article series called "One to Watch," which outlined five very gifted young players from Liverpool's academy. External links * *Jack Robinson's profile on liverpoolfc.com * Robinson Robinson